Rockman Dash Epic 2
by RockVolnutt
Summary: Hello everybody welcome to Rockman Dash Epic season 2, No Spoilers and Curses.
1. Rockman Dash Epic 1: GLYDE!

**Chapter 1,**

After hours of rests its time to adventure AGAIN!

"Wake up Rock!" Roll waking up MegaMan "Aww, too s-sleepy" Rock said sleepy a couple of minutes, MegaMan woke up "Knock knock!" Door being knocked "This can't be Juno again" Rock said, after they open the door it was the mailman giving a mail from Juno "Dear MegaMan, Things have been different lately, but I promise not to attack you anymore, with a little bad side on my side but I have mercy" MegaMan Reading Juno's message "Looks like his mercyfull" Roll said "Yeah" rock agreed, they closed the door and watched television, "Sigh, I'm bored" Rock said "Me too." Roll said "Ring ring" the telephone ringed

"Hello?" Rock talking to the phone "Hello there, would you like to be the nightguard in Apple Market?" PhoneGuy asking *Note: do you know PhoneGuy from FNAF? Answer by using review* "Well, I guess. Okay" Rock answered "Okay bye now." The PhoneGuy said as he drops his telephone "Are you gonna really go on that job" Roll asked "well, maybe." Rock answered. In the middle of the night 12 AM Rock went to Apple Market to guard it with cameras *Just like in FNAF* as he saw someone stealing something "Hey! Who are you, show yourself!" Rock exclaimed "Hello there MegaMan" Glyde said "GLYDE! What are you doing here, get out NOW!" Rock Exclaimed again Glyde uses his electronic gun and shoots it to Rock "AHHHHH!" Rock screaming. In 7 AM allof the vendors came in, seeing MegaMan Lying on the ground. As they drag him to the hospital. Roll visits Rock "I knew you should've not come in that job" Roll said "I know I know. Its just, someone needs to guard Apple Market" Rock replied "well. Okay" Roll replied. 2 weeks MegaMan Finally got out of the hospital and went home to the flutter. "Sigh, whoo! What was 2 weeks" Rock said, "Oh, your back!" Roll replied "Yay! MegaMan is back kiki" Data said while he was climbing to MegaMan's head "Hey stop that haha hey that TICKLES!" Rock exclaimed while laughing Rock caught Data "Okay, stop now. Im gonna get some rest I'm pretty tired." Rock said.

"why are you tired?" Roll asked "When they tested my health, it took some energy" Rock answered "Ohh, so that's how it works" Roll replied. "Now excuse me. I'm gonna get some rest" Rock said Tiredly.

*Knock knock* Door being knocked on, "Who is it?" Roll said while she opened the she realized it was Glyde. Glyde kidnaps her and puts her on the crate *Just like in Rockman dash 2* "MEG—" Roll attempted to call megaMan but failed, "Hahaha" Glyde Laughing, a couple of minutes Rock Woke up "Yawn, Data!" "What is it megaman kiki" Data said, "Can you get me a glass of water please?" rock asking "Okay kiki" Data answered a reassuring answer. As MegaMan Stands up, he finds roll "ROLL?" Rock Calling roll "Here megaMan kiki" Data said "Thanks, where is roll?" Rock asked "I think she's kidnapped by Glyde" Data answered "WAIT, WHAT!" Rock said and rushes outside "I'm COMING FOR YOU ROLL!" Rock exclaimed after a few hours MegaMan Battles glyde, glyde uses his Electronic gun and MegaMan Dodges it, "Im not falling for it now" MegaMan said after MegaMan dodges the attack he passes through Glyde and shoots his buster, Glyde was shot and Rock passes Rock opens the crate, "Hey are you okay roll?" Rock asked "Yeah, thanks for saving me" Roll answered while blushing. After that, they went home but before that, MegaMan battles with Glyde, Glyde Shoots his Electronic gun MegaMan Dodges it and Shoots his buster "agh!" Glyde said hurted "Lets go roll!" Rock said while pulling Roll.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Rockman Dash Epic 2: I'm running a fever

**Chapter 2,**

"You while not get away next time MEGAMAN, NEXTIME!" Glyde exclaimed "bla, bla" Rock mocking Glyde, as they reached to the flutter, they rested "That was a tiring Mission" Rock said "Yeah, im gonna go to my Room" Roll replied, "Me too" Rock said.

As they both go to their rooms Data was seeking for dinner "WAIT! Before you go, I need dinner" Data said "sigh" Roll sighed "Don't worry you go rest, I'll cook dinner for him" Rock replied "Okay, thanks." Roll said, As rock was cooking "gogogogogogogogogo!" Data said "sigh, come on Data, I'm pretty tired here stop doing that!" Rock said tiredly "Okay kiki"

When Rock was done cooking he gave it to Data "Yay, ow, too hot kiki, no matters I will wait for it to be cold kiki" Data said "now can you give us rest?" Rock asked "Okay kiki" data answered When MegaMan went to his room, he fell on his bed and slept *Not in proper form on bed* in 5:00 AM Rock woke up to cook breakfast, data couldn't eat his dinner cause he fell asleep so Rock puts it in the fridge Rock cooks breakfast and eats. After he eats, he slowly washes the dishes and goes to the living room Roll wakes up, And goes to the dining room to eat, "aww, headache!" Rock said "Why are you having an headache?" Roll asked "I don't know" Rock replied and a couple of minutes later, Rock realized he had a fever "argh" Rock said "Are you even alright that has been like 100 minutes already, " I think im running a fever" Rock replied "Wait WHAT? How on earth would you get running a fever without doing anything else"Roll exclaimed , "Well. I was pretty sweating on the fight of Glyde" Rock answered "Well you should've not battle glyde, you should've just dodged him"Roll said "No before I came there I was sweating." Rock Replied "agh!" Rock said "Maybe you should go rest in your room." Roll said "Okay, tell me if someones out there" replied "Okay" Roll answered.

A couple of hours later…

"ah! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Rock exclaimed causing Roll to come to MegaMan's room "Then maybe we should buy you a medicine" Roll said "Good idea, please buy me some here is some zenny" Rock Asking roll "Okay." Roll answered.


	3. Rockman Dash Epic 3: Strength & Stealth

**Chapter 3,**

While Roll is in the Pharmacy "1 Medicine for 1 fever please." Roll said "Okay here you go" Doctor said after that Roll went home to the flutter and gave Rock the medicine "Thanks roll" Rock Thanking Roll "Oh, its nothing" Roll replied while blushing then suddenly, megaman eats the Medicine and drinks water and sleeps

After a couple of minutes Rock woked up "Yawn, thank goodness I don't have a fever now" Rock said to himself as he leaves his room, "So. No fever?" Roll asked "Yeah, I'm okay now" Rock answered, " MegaMan thank goodness your okay" Data said "I know." Rock replied, *Ring Ring* the telephone ringed "Hello?" Rock talking to the phone

"Hello there, I have a brick bomb on your friend's room , and it will explode in 10 seconds bye" The Mysterious guy Said while he drops his telephone "Data, where is roll!"Rock asked "Shes in her room" Data answered "OH NO ROLL!" Rock Exclaimed as he opens the door "What is it megaman you don't have to be loud" Roll asked "THERE IS A BRICK BOMB HIDDEN IN YOUR ROOM!" rock answered, wait what" Roll replied as the bomb came out and Rock pushes roll through the window, suddenly Rock gets exploded "Aww, bots, exploded." Rock said tiredly as he passes out. Data Fills his life Gauge, "Aww." Rock said tiredly "Thankgoodness your still okay!" Roll said as she hugs Rock "Good thing data filled my Life Gauge" Rock replied, roll blushes after hugging MegaMan but suddenly Glyde Came out "Hello there MegaMan Volnutt" Glyde said "GLYDE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SET THE BOMB!" Rock replied angrily "Okay… I'm separating to this battle" Roll said as she flees "Let the battle Begin" Glyde said as they battle Rock gets the first attack "Agh, good one but this will hurt ya" Glyde said while shooting his own Buster "Huh?" Rock said confusedly "Agh!" "Hahaha! Now I will shoot you to death!" Glyde said "NO!" Roll exclaimed but before Glyde attacked him he rolled out of the way " Too Bad, I have good reflexes" Rock said as he shoots his Buster "Ah!" Glyde said "your getting the shoot of death you were saying." Rock said as he shoots his buster "ahhhh!" Glyde screaming in pain and dies.

Then rock faints, because he was tired "Sigh, that was a tiring battle, and we'll have to rebuild the flutter" rock said Tiredly "we don't have to, we can just find a hotel in kattelox" Roll replied "Okay.." Rock said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Rockman Dash Epic 4: A Bomb!

**Chapter 4,**

After a couple of hours they keep finding hotels but they found nothing, "lets just give up." Rock said "okay." they decided to rebuild the flutter and it was a success, "Whoo, that took hours" Roll said "yeah." MegaMan Replied as they both go to the flutter, and go to their rooms.

it was 9:30 AM "Argh." Rock said as he stands up "is anything wrong kiki?" Data asked "I'm okay data, just having problems with something." Rock answered and goes out to his room "Hmmm.." Data said to himself.

"Yawn" Roll yawned as she stands up "Good morning kiki" Data said "Hey data." Roll replied "Do you notice anything different-from Rock kiki?" Data asked "I-i don't know-maybe his sick again?" Roll answered "No-he said he was having problems with something- do you know that kiki?" Data said "Dk-it could take a while for him to forget something" Roll replied, after hours later "Huh, what the heck is that?" Rock said as he sees something from Yass Plains and realizes it was a bomb "Oh no-how can i disable this there is no switch. well there's only one decision-throw it to the sea" Rock said to himself "Oh no, i forgot to disable my bomb outside which i will use for the fireworks-because the fireworks doesn't work!" the flustered man said. the bomb has only 00:20 left and rock wasn't still there

 **Will he still make it?-comment "Vote 4 MegaMan"-if you don't want megaman to make it then, comment "Vote 4 Flustered Man"**


	5. Rockman Dash Epic 2: BOOM!

**Chapter 5,**

well the winner vote of the day is Flustered man.

"Uh oh, i need to get there quickly before i lose a lot of time!" rock exclaimed the bomb only have 00:10 left, Countdown is starting! 3... 2, 1... "Uh oh.." Rock said to himself "Ahhh!" The bomb exploded.

"Huh, what was that? was that an explosion?" Roll said "I don't know kiki" Data said, as they go to where the explosion was they Rock laying down on the floor. "MegaMan, are you okay?" roll asked "I-i'm Okay roll" Rock answered, "What happened?"Roll asked again "when i found this bomb without a switch, i considered it is used for fireworks, so i decided to go to the lake and throw it but it was a fail" Rock answered. as they here someone running "Oh no! my bomb exploded, boy are you okay" The Flustered Man asked "I'm okay" Rock answered

As they went back to the flutter, and rock goes to his room "Awwwwwww" rock said "Is everything okay Rock?" Roll asked as she opens the door "Nothing, its just my hands, it hurts!" Rock answered "Well you were holding the bomb. it must've effected your hands from the explosion" Roll said "Good point" Rock replied. two hours later..

"Yawn.." Rock yawned as he stands up from his bed "I feel a lot better than before now." rock said to himself, as he goes outside "Is everything good now MegaMan Kiki?" data asked "yeah, don't worry. I feel better than before" rock answered.

 **Everything went normal for rock, but his adventure has just begun!**


	6. Rockman Dash Epic 6: BOOM! Again?

**Chapter 6,**

"Well what a good, day!" Rock said to himself as he goes out the flutter as they hear another explosion "Yikes! what was that?" Roll asked as she goes outside too 'I Don't know it was another explosion, i'm gonna go follow it you stay here." Rock said "No, i'm coming with you." Roll replied "Well okay, come on" Rock agreed as he runs.

as they follow the explosion they hear footsteps "What wa-was that?" Roll asked frightened "I don't know must be someone." Rock replied As they see a shaped-monkey they realized it was data "DATA! stop scaring us with that footstep sound" Roll said embarrasedly "Sorry, roll, i wanted to come with you guys kiki" Data said.

As they found the explosion, they see a large reaverbot that was throwing bomb "Roll, look out!" Rock said as he pushes Roll out of the way "argh," Rock said as he was hit by the bomb.

1 hours later...

"Awe, my head what happened?" Rock asked "You were hit by the bomb" Roll answered, as rock stands up he was hallucinating about MegaMan Juno creating the reaverbot "Agh." Rock said as he was hallucinating "MegaMan, are you okay?" roll asked "I'm okay roll, just hallucinating MegaMan Juno creating the reaver bot" Rock said

 **The End.**

 **Season 3 Coming Soon...**


End file.
